User blog:SierraSia/Life of Heroes Trivia (SierraSia Edition)
So here a LOHT blog for the stuff that was cut from the RP. Enjoy! Cut Content Life of Heroes: Pessimis' Shadow *Typho Kinesis of the Kinesis Triplets was originally going to be a calm yet charming headmaster of the Royal Academy after turning it into a school for troubled super powered people. The heroes would uncover the truth that Typho was really mind controlling the students using his smoke and was going to use the students to assist Pessimis. *This arch was originaly going to give the Diamond Detectives a little more screen time and plot elements. Such as the following: **Amanda was originaly going to be a student of the super power school and visited by Charm, Sia M. Ese, and Lola at the same time the heroes came to the island. Amanda would have also been a boss being mind controlled by Typho's smoke and later a boss on the Uncharted Isle. **Raven Crom would have also been a boss and worked with Pessimis, but only due to her alliance with her ninja tribe joining him. Other member of her ninja clan would have also been bosses. *There was also going to be elements from both Jak and Daxter and Sly Cooper added with boss fights with Diamond the Lion and Yoko Sniper respectively. **Diamond was going to be corrupted by Dark Eco as part of an exparament with Pessimis. "Dark Diamond's" island would have been Misty Island from the first Jak and Daxter game. **Yoko would have been partly robotizized by Dr. Eggman with Clockwerk's Hate Chip placed inside her. She would have been tormented by witnessing multiple Chao deaths to fuel her hatred in order for her to lose her will and allow Clockwerk to take control. "Clock-Ko's" island would have been a new location called Clockwork Tower. *Eggman was originally planed to have controlled Rocket Reef Island who robotizized an RNA agent named Spike whoe the heroes would later de-robotizized. Both would have been bosses. *Bunny from the PowerPuff Girls was originally planed to have been revived by a witch names Azulna and serve Pessimis. She would haven been located on the Uncharted Isle *Late before the arch was finalized, the Aura Energy Guardian of the Moon Element was original going to be a boss and countermessure to Crash Man, but was later cut after Crescent was created and Crash Man's death in LoH4. *Originally, a witch named Azulna and her student names Scarletta would have worked for Pessimis. Azulna would have dies in her boss fight but come back in a demotic "Immortal Form" while Scarletta would help the heroes late in the arch. *the Minecraft worlds The Nether and The End would have been locations in the arch. With The Wither and Enderdragon being bosses in their respected locations. **a Pokémon Fusion on Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno would have been a boss in The End. ***Along with the experimentation used to make the fusion, other Pokémon were planned to have been infused with essence from the Endermen from Minecraft. *A Black Arms experiment called "Black Star" was going to be a reacurring boss in the arch, first debuting as a false ally before forcing a hero into the Nether. **Also before even meeting Black Star there was an early boss fight planned with BS' prototype version; Black Beta, who was a powerful yet suffering creature covered in bandages. Update: More Cut Concepts *Early in the planning process for Pessimis' Shadow there was originally going to be 2-3 bossed per island and about 15-20 locations for the heroes to go through. However the RP was since shortened to only having one boss per island and only using the islands from MySims Kingdom, with the addition of the Nightmare Realm. *There were plans for a young guardian of the Dream Emeralds and a wise and calm mentor early in the concept planning for Pessimis's Shadow. Originally both roles were filled by original characters before Lumina and Regina toke their places. **At the same time there was a concept idea for another guardian who would protect the Nightmare Emeralds and become and ally for Pessimis, as well as an adversary to the dream emerald guardian, but this concept all together was never used in the actual RP. *For the Uncharted Isle, one of the concepts for a boss was a mutated version of Bobaboo nicknamed "Boba-Rex". *Another concept for a boss on an island was a little girl called "Butter Blood" who would turn out to be a blood thirsty psychopath. (yes, this was a real concept for this RP XD) *A trio of rogue sisters were also originally planned for the RP before being cut, and instead replaced in favor for a previously used character and his brothers . The group of rogues would have been called the "Renegade Angels", named after SierraSia's dog. *Before the concept of using the Nightmares and the Nightmare Realm were utilized, one of the enemies the heroes were planned to encounter were known as "Shadow Copies" which were darker and more sinister copies of the heroes with their own physical appearances. Some of them were even planned to be bosses as well. Gallery Typho 1st Design.PNG|Typho's Original Design Amanda Academy Uniform.PNG|Amanda's Academy Uniform Amanda Rogue.PNG|Amanda's "Corrupted" Design for her second boss fight Raven Crow.PNG|Raven's Ninja design Coal (Dark Diamond).PNG|Coal, aka Dark Diamond Clock-Ko.jpg|Clock-Ko S.P.I.K.E..PNG|S.P.I.K.E. Spike.PNG|Spike the Hedgehog Bunny2.PNG|One of Bunny's Pessimis Designs TP Beta.PNG|The un-used Aura Energy Guardian of the Moon Azulna.PNG|Azulna the Witch Azulna Immortal Form.PNG|Azulna's "Immortal" Form Scarlettah.PNG|Scarlettah's first design Scarlettah 2.PNG|Scarlettah's second design Spike.PNG S.P.I.K.E..PNG Category:Blog posts